Sarah DuBois
* |family= *Tom DuBois (husband) *Jazmine DuBois (daughter) |allies= |enemies= |firststrip= May 27, 1999 |laststrip= c. 2005? |stripcount= |firstepisode= "The Trial of R. Kelly" |lastepisode= "I Dream of Siri" |episodecount= 15 |voice= Jill Talley }} Sarah DuBois is the wife of Tom DuBois and mother of Jazmine DuBois. History Sarah's nana had Patterson's disease, which was cured by the organization Ebony Brown was in. Personality Sarah is shown to be much more playful and low-key than Tom, which leads to strains on their relationship - such as when he refused to "lighten up" and have a "little extra wine" on their anniversary due to his prison rape phobia. (A Date With The Health Inspector) While it seems that Sarah has extremely little to no respect for Tom and seems to "regret" marrying him, she does in fact love him. She "dominates" the marriage and acts as the reigning authority in the household. She also displayed a considerably self-centered side as she blatantly flirted with other men such as Usher while knowing how much it upset Tom. Sarah, like her husband, is liberal and fiercely political. She focuses her efforts on political action against the conservative parties. She is incredibly casual about her interracial marriage, even going so far as to joke about it when Tom is mocked and attacked for it. She was, however, embarrassed when a lawyer accused Tom of hating black women simply because he was married to her. (The Trial of R. Kelly) Sarah is a member of the NAACP and a self-proclaimed "crusader for black rights". She and Tom have also clashed over her support for Ralph Nader. Relationship Sarah is hinted to be somewhat sexually frustrated because of Tom's lack of strength and flamboyant nature. She appears to fantasize about stronger, successful black men like Usher and Michael Jackson. Despite this, she does show concern for her husband on many occasions. (A Date With the Booty Warrior) and (The Fried Chicken Flu) Despite having sexual frustrations with Tom, one episode showed Tom and Sarah having sex with each other. However, while Tom was shown as exhausted (and sweaty), Sarah was on the other side reading (with glasses) and did not show any signs of fatigue. It is most likely that their sex life is not that good, or that Tom simply did not give her enough pleasure. Though it appears that after having their marriage improved as of the events of Pretty Boy Flizzy, their libido for each other has increased, especially since Tom has lost his fear of rape, making him somewhat less afraid of going all out. Stinkmeaner once took control of Tom's body and (realizing that this attractive white woman was Tom's wife) told Sarah of his desire to have sex right now. Sarah appeared rather surprised and somewhat delighted to hear that, asking her possessed husband just what got into him, with Stinkmeaner stating an innuendo as the same thing that was about to get into her. He then carried her into the bedroom, and they had sex with each other, with Sarah having an enjoyable orgasm. (Stinkmeaner Strikes Back) Uncle Ruckus claims that Sarah married Tom out of pity, not out of love. Though Ruckus doesn't know enough about them and is just a racist, is unknown if is truth but since they live in a small community and uncle Ruckus is leader of said community it wouldnt be weird for him to know a secret or two of the community members. There are some doubts oabout jazmine being daughter of tom because of jazmine redhead,redhead is a recesive gene skipping one generation which would mean jazmine would get it if her grandparents are redhead,normally a mulata girl would have a skin color lighter then his father yet jazmine has a skin color more pale and she would have dark hair yet she has nothing like that which indicates his father would be a son of a white redhead and a mixed mulato resulting on weaker black genes which allows for the recesive redhead genes to be inherited and they would have a whiter skin color similar to jazmine. After showing her flirtacious nature on the show she probably cheated tom and got pregnant with the resulting product being jazmine During the episode "It's a Black President, Huey Freeman" she met Obama and made the insinuation she had sex with him. Trivia *Sarah, like Jazmine, is an Usher fangirl. They are both also big fans of Pretty Boy Flizzy. *She called Tom a "punk ass motherfucker" during Granddad's dream. (Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy) *Sarah is the only one that still likes Obama at the end of It's a Black President, Huey Freeman this is due to her having sex with Obama. *Sarah begins to play a more prominent role in the series as it progresses, making more frequent appearances in Season 3 of the show. *Sarah originally had straight hair in the series, but was later changed to wavy. Behind the scenes *Sarah's voice actress, Jill Talley, is also known for her role as Karen in SpongeBob SquarePants and Nina Neckerly, Gretchen Smith, and Ruby Mucus in Camp Lazlo; she is also married to Tom Kenny, the voice actor of the title character from SpongeBob SquarePants and Algonquin Lumpus and Slinkman from Camp Lazlo. *She also has portrayed several African-American characters throughout the course of the series. *Out of all the characters, Sarah has gone through the biggest physical changes over the course of the series. Appearances Season 1 *"The Trial of R. Kelly" (first appeared) *"A Date with the Health Inspector" (cameo) *"The Itis" Season 2 *"Tom, Sarah and Usher" *"Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" (cameo) *"Ballin'" (unvoiced) *"The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show" (mentioned) Season 3 *"It's a Black President, Huey Freeman" *"The Red Ball" (unvoiced) *"Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" (cameo in a dream) *"A Date with the Booty Warrior" *"The Lovely Ebony Brown" (cameo) *"The Fried Chicken Flu" Season 4 *"Pretty Boy Flizzy" *"Good Times" (unvoiced cameo) *"Freedomland" (mentioned) *"I Dream of Siri" (last appeared in an unvoiced cameo) Gallery 4764103_std.jpg|Sarah's new look. nhm,.jpg 23090_100001100587405_1171_n.jpg 1217564482_9265_full.jpeg char_26867.jpg sarahdubois_3681.jpg sarahdubois280.jpg Sarah and Jazmine.jpg|Sarah and her daughter, Jazmine. l (2.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 2.23.51 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 3.13.27 PM.png|Neither her or her husband are too happy Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.42.44 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.47.25 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 2.23.01 PM.png|Sarah & her husband Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 3.20.01 PM.png|Gas Mask Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.47.26 PM.png|Quizzical Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.47.35 PM.png|Gasam Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.47.55 PM.png|Happy Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.47.56 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.48.03 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.48.16 PM.png|Aghast Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.51.48 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.52.17 PM.png|Not too happy Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 4.55.28 PM.png|Drunken Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.00.00 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.00.07 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.02.15 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.03.09 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.05.14 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.04.47 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.05.28 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.08.20 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.10.46 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.11.16 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.12.10 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.19.22 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.19.27 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.19.32 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.19.33 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 11.19.42 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-10 at 5.04.37 PM.png Wink.jpg Category:Characters Category:Comic/TV characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Adults Category:European Americans Category:DuBois family Category:Lawyers Category:Activists Category:Left-wing characters